


Celtic

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, Фри - сид из Полых Холмов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Меч оживляющий", 290 слов

_20-21 марта 2003_  
Сюбун-но хи - Остара  
Лай гончих сменяется в лесу близким тявканьем рыжих лисиц, и жеребец всхрапывает под ладонями, едва не проваливаясь в рыхлую вязкую землю. Ноздри исходят влажным паром, с гривы тонкой струйкой течет вода. Начинается новый год; работа Дикой Охоты сейчас - проследить, все ли травы готовы проснуться, родится ли заря, живы ли яблони.  
На вскармливающую землю горячую кровь они реагируют одновременно: где-то совсем рядом, приветствуя рассвет года, покинула тело ещё одна душа.  
Своды старой фабрики высоки, можно не пригибаться в седле, и кэльпи под ним пляшет, хищно скалясь на чужие смерти. Свободный прищуривается: эти живые ему незнакомы.  
Чужак с другого края света, странно близкий; его тень вьётся вокруг плеч, красно-рыжей кошкой шевелит тяжелые алые пряди, падающие на плечи неровно обрезанными перьями. В груди вскипает мгновенный гнев - кто посмел укоротить эти волосы?  
\- Ты кто такой, чужак?  
Тень насмешлив, стекает по обнаженному клинку случайным бликом.  
\- Первым представляется тот, кто спрашивает.  
Что за наглый хам из живых! Но так ли горячи эти губы, как холодны слова?  
\- Смотри потолок не задень макушкой, охотничек.  
Цветут под грязными арками из облупленного кирпича ядовитые розы, когда Свободный спрыгивает на землю. Ему ничего не грозит, полночь или ещё не пришла, или уже отгремела.  
Того, что тень толкнет своего хозяина под руку, заставляя рассечь бедро безмысленного берсерка, он не ждет. Молодая кровь манит памятью и свободой гораздо больше когда-то дарованного имени.  
Он ловит её в ладони, пятнает губы. Тоненько, горько ржёт оставленный жеребец, когда Свободный камнем падает вниз, на самое дно чужой памяти.  
Звенит потерявшая руку уздечка. "Похищен честный Тэм Лин!" - криком, стоном, воем, запоздавшей сигнализацией несется вслед.  
Сегодня кончаются его восемь лет. Фри открывает глаза, рождаясь, но не забыв. Растерянно улыбается светловолосому мальчику, сидящему в изголовье.  
Он ещё не знает, кого будет искать, но найдёт.


	2. "Хоровод", 445 слов

_29 апреля - 4 мая 2003  
Мидори-но хи - Белтайн_

Родившись, Фри ищет для себя место в этом новом мире. Маяк, ориентир или причал. Уже обретя Мишеля и колоду, он слишком поздно понимает, что хочет беседовать с кем-то ещё.  
Он пытается найти себя в команде, наблюдает, в совершенстве освоив науку сливаться с фоном за спиной Мишеля. Ещё недавно бывшие чужими друг другу, члены СайдБи незаметно меняют свои позиции, их тасуют, определяя наилучшее положение, легко и незаметно, словно карточным веером старинного пасьянса. Ая умудряется быть одновременно в центре всего и не бросаться в глаза, так что кажется, что всё происходит само собой. У Фри не так уж много времени, интерлейкин коварен, и потому он признается себе в том, что хочет стать джокером в именно этих руках, довольно скоро.   
Когда Ая выкраивает время между более срочными разборками и впервые открыто обращается за раскладом для миссии, у Фри сладко ёкает в груди. Скорректировав план в соответствии с поправкой, Ая достает откуда-то - черт его знает, откуда он берет такие вещи! - довольно старую, но крайне занятную программку. Наполовину игра, наполовину развивающая реакцию и внимание, и Фри проводит за ней пару дней, сделав десяток уровней, пока случайно заинтересовавшийся было Хлоэ не проигрывает раз за разом на его глазах самый первый. Ругается и язвит, случайно сформулировав главное: "Да тут Кассандрой надо быть!"   
Похоже, Ая достал для него работающие элементы тренировок ясновидящих, или как их правильно? Его внимание довольно долго кружит голову, пока Фри не спохватывается: Ая умудряется греть своим теплом даже на расстоянии, не позволяя приблизиться. Он же видел это в отношении других, почему же проглядел сам?   
Кажется, ближе всего к нему Юки с Кэном, но Юки недавно, а Кэна так вдруг не спросишь... За попытку доебаться через него до обожаемого шинигами Хидака сначала влепит, а потом станет разбираться.  
Фри ощущает медленно поддающийся чему-то изнутри самоконтроль, как расползающуюся по швам грубую дерюгу. Потребность быть рядом всё нарастает, обещая разорвать в клочья даже ту хлипкую маску, что едва сложилась.   
Помощь приходит совсем не оттуда, откуда можно было бы предположить. Едва закончив очередную миссию, Хидака отводит его в сторону. Спрашивает напрямик:  
\- Ты вообще в курсе, чего тебя от Аи плющит?   
Фри молча кивает. В голове стучит невеселое: зоркие у Жнецов спутники. И ведь не приревнуешь, как нормальные люди делают, эти двое даже не спят.  
Кэн, похоже, и вправду видит больше, чем обычно показывает из-под своей раздолбайской маски.  
\- Так. Уже хорошо. Так какого хрена ты пытаешься добиться его как человек?  
От точности формулировки звенит в ушах, и Фри с трудом справляется с чувством полного шока. Хидака же не...  
\- Я - не, - сниходительно вздыхает Кэн. - Во всех смыслах "не". А вот ты - да, если я не ослаб зрением за годы рядом с шинигами. Ну и хрен ли?  
Действительно.


	3. «Подмена», 415 слов

_20-23 июня, Лита_

Сначала Фри опасался, что для задуманного придется долго искать подходящую массовку, причем искреннюю. Потом на удачу всего лишь зашел на сайт местного университета и не поверил своим глазам: факультет искусства действительно собирался праздновать Литу и даже защитить на этом парочку проектов по истории костюма. И самое главное – у них должны были быть костры.  
Подбить команду присоединиться оказалось нетрудно: младшие оживились, Кэн проказливо ухмыльнулся, и вот уже прозрачный, теплый вечер пел им благодать Середины Лета. Смотреть на студентов было умилительно и смешно, как на любого, кто пытается копировать внешнее, не понимая сути. Ничего. Отсутствие подлинности как раз поправимо.  
Фри бросил взгляд в сторону команды: Мишель смеялся, подначивая Юки, Куруми смотрела на ряженых восторженно. Недоуменно хлопнула ресницами, когда он предложил руку, и завороженно глянула на высокий костёр. В зрачках на секунду отразилось пламя, готовое омыть и очистить на год вперёд.  
Когда Фри подхватил девушку за талию, готовясь прыгнуть, с другой стороны легла ещё одна рука. Губы шептали привычное, правильное «стань щитом и омОй во всех языках пламени», а сердце колотилось, как у мальчишки: Ая держал крепко.   
Спрашивать себя «когда успел?» и «откуда взялся?» было бессмысленно и нелепо. Фри прятал от командира глаза весь день, не дав возможности отказаться и страшась запрета. И неужели Ая решил отдохнуть тоже?  
Костёр взвился веселее, неуловимо поменяв цвет, закрутил вокруг себя празднующих. Прыгнул через огонь Кэн, и с лица бывшего с ним и Аей Юки уходила, отступала перед солнечным гневом печаль и тоска. От подначки Кэна вспыхнул, как сухая солома, Хлоэ, подхватив кого-то из почтенных дам-профессоров, закружив хоровод дальше. Теперь люди будут гореть душой до утра. Можно уйти.  
Фри прижался к дереву у края поляны и беззвучно канул в лес. Мелькнули между соседними деревьями алые непокорные пряди, и Фри, остро пожалев о сгинувшей у седла кэльпи флейте в ножнах, поймал Аю за запястье у древесных «ворот»: два ствола склонились друг к другу и переплелись аркой. Потянул к себе, содрогнулся от восторга, не ощутив в ответном движении протеста, только едва заметное лукавство. Спросил, задыхаясь:  
\- Слышал про цветущий папоротник?  
\- Покажешь? – Ая огладил шею в вороте рубашки облачком дыхания.  
Пригнувшись, они шагнули в створку «ворот» в один синхронный шаг, и Старый Лес зашелестел приветственно, поманил за собой плывущими в воздухе светлячками.  
Папоротник полыхал тайным жаром, незаметным и с двух шагов, но нестерпимым вблизи. Фри погладил бутон ладонью, как котенка, и мурлыкание цветка рассыпалось в воздухе жгучими искрами, осело сиянием на коже. Когда он пропустил между пальцами короткие яркие пряди, пятная их вспыхивающей пыльцой, папоротник только засиял сильней.  
Но они этого уже не заметили.


	4. "Bittersweet", 473 слова

_1 августа, Ламмас-Лугнассад_

Летний полдень на Изумрудном острове жарок, и потому Фри находит Аю не сразу, а в тени кипарисовой аллеи к беседке. Влажно пахнет хвоей, и по холму вниз сбегает быстрый ручей. Ая сидит в тени, привалившись к прохладному камню, и растирает в пальцах какую-то травинку. Голубая шелковая рубашка расстегнута, открывая белую кожу с ночными отметинами, и Фри бездумно тянется навстречу, забыв о том, зачем пришел. Приходит в себя он только тогда, когда Ая, чуть поморщившись, уходит от поцелуя в губы, и уже потом опознает резкий запах полыни. Неужели?.. Страх словно вытягивает по спине плетью.  
\- Случайно сжевал какую-то жутко горькую траву, надо попить что-нибудь, - Ая чуть виновато улыбается и не спешит отстраняться совсем. Показалось?  
Ах да.   
\- Пойдем. Я вспомнил, что хотел.  
Фри торопливо спускается к маленькому мостику, на котором разговаривал с местной. Впрочем, насмешливая ирландка нашла, чем себя занять в его отсутствие, и теперь, отставив в сторону кувшинчик, моет руки в ручье. Она поднимает голову навстречу Фри сразу, но смотрит на неспешно спускающегося следом Аю неодобрительно:  
\- Что за слуа ты с собой привел? Мало мне тут вас, английских ши, так ещё и этот чужак!  
Она сердито выпаливает слова, мешает кокни с ирландским, и Фри сам с трудом понимает, о чем речь. Он упрямо сжимает губы, готовясь огрызнуться и нарушить сделку, но вспоминает тяжелые алые волосы, пахнущие горечью и хвоей. Потому говорит совсем другое, делясь:  
\- Горькие у него губы, госпожа, можно дозваться, но нельзя удержать. В силе ли наш уговор?  
Она смеется, смотрит на Аю, закрывает лицо ладонью, щурясь от солнца. И поднимает из травы ещё утром заказанный кувшинчик с черникой.  
\- Но для тебя слаще моих ягод, ши? Что, помочь тебе?   
Фри опускает руку, уже протянутую за посудиной, настороженно напрягается.  
\- Осторожность не идёт твоему народу, в отличие от хитрости. Тебе же говорили, какие ещё правила в любви? - вторя ей, насмешливо и резко кричит с кипариса ворон. - Ну что, найдешь, чем расплатиться? Обещаю, ничего не возьму больше, если не поскупишься.  
Фри молча снимает с мизинца неделю как найденное в старой комнате кольцо - ещё восьмилетней давности. И вздрагивает, когда бесшумно подошедший Ая молча прижимается плечом, спрашивая. Фри выдыхает, словно готовясь броситься в ледяную воду, и переплетает их пальцы, протягивая руки вперед.  
Она одобрительно хмыкает, выдергивая из шлевок кожаный пояс, и ловко оплетает вместе в три оборота подставленные предплечья, оставляет кувшинчик с ягодами у воды и уходит, забрав с собой кольцо. Ая озадаченно моргает - сейчас обычаи родной страны не подскажут ему выход. Он поймет, когда будет поздно... И это к лучшему.  
Впрочем, сесть рядом с ручьем Ая тянет его первый. Зачерпывает свободной рукой воды, морщится от горечи снова, сглатывает. Улыбается с едва заметным лукавством, губами собирая с ладони Фри рассыпающиеся, красящие ягоды.  
Они едва успевают поставить кувшинчик на землю, потому что мысль проверить, насколько возможен сейчас поцелуй, посещает их одновременно.  
Черничный сок пьянит, пятнает губы и смывает горечь.


	5. «Память», 476 слов

_22-23 сентября, Мабон_

Человеческое тело окончательно надоедает Фри как раз к Мабону. В сущности, вовремя и почти удачно: на равноденствие день впервые с Остары становится короче ночи, позволяя потом многое скрывать в тенях. Интерлейкин и Таро хороши, чуть ли не лучшее из того, что может предложить мир людей, но пальцы скучают по флейте, чаше и посоху, а на брифингах к миссии Фри всё чаще записывает что-то огамом. Машинально.  
Когда Сайд А пытается похитить Куруми, Фри выходит из себя окончательно. Обернись он всего лишь вороном, и всё было бы кончено в десять минут. Человеку же приходится сначала прыгать, а потом ждать. И смотреть, как раскидывают противников Кэн и Ая. Вдвоем. Возмутительно.  
Вечером того же дня, за сутки до праздника, Фри ловит Аю за рукав в коридоре и затаскивает в небольшой спортзал внутри магазинчика, имея в голове две темы. Как бы вытащить команду в ресторан на ужин и сколько ещё сам Ая собирается ограничивать себя этой несовершенной оболочкой. Фри больше беспокоит первое, но – проблемы неожиданно появляются со вторым.  
Ая против. Ая против настолько категорично, что поколебать его не представляется возможным, не говоря уж о том, чтобы переубедить. Он не станет свободно использовать то, что имеет, если оно хоть на гран превышает отмеренное человеку.  
Фри растерян, лучше сказать – изумлен. Резкий свет падает им на лица, Фри почти видит шлейф прячущихся в складках одежды и между прядями волос теней, слышит злорадное хихиканье катаны, этой ревнивой стервы, и вдруг – нет?  
Нет.   
Полученное мимоходом согласие на ужин почти что не трогает среди разлившегося внутри разочарования. И нет, Фри не видит ничего крамольного в том, что кроме эффективности его привлекает сама эстетика образа. Это было бы… красиво.  
Как выяснилось, ни один из них не умеет ссориться. Во всяком случае, так, как это делают люди, настроенные добиться своего посреди вынужденного компромисса. Это столкновение просто отмечается в перечне взаимных отличий, а запястье слегка сдавливает тень воспоминания о широком кожаном ремне, окончательно убеждая Фри в том, что ирландка случилась с ними очень вовремя.  
Именно поэтому, едва занимается рассвет, Фри уже бродит по опушке в поисках самого старого из вязов. Эти деревья неприветливы и ехидны, потому сухая крепкая ветка сваливается Фри на голову после полутора часов блужданий. Он едва успевает прикрыться локтем, а потом внимательно ощупывает древесину: неужто и вправду подойдёт? На Мабон надо резать руны.  
А ещё – воздавать почести покойным женщинам семьи, негромко рассказывает Фри после ужина. Ая, перебирающий цветы, вдруг замирает. А потом начинает быстро собирать букет: очень странный. Пара роскошных роз и лилий соседствует в нем с охапкой самых разных полевых цветов, декоративной осокой и лапой ели, которую они берегут для «мужских» букетов. Закончив, тащит куда-то за собой, и вот, не успеешь оглянуться, как густой золотой закат пятнает самый высокий из наличествующих мостов через Итчен.  
Ая негромко шепчет что-то по-японски, кажется, перечисляет имена. И, выдохнув последнее, «Элисон», перегибается через каменный парапет: неподвязанный букет летит в воду, рассыпаясь в воздухе на яркие пятна.  
Обнимать себя он не мешает.


	6. «Правда», 439 слов

_С 1 по 7 ноября, Самайн_

Для существа потенциально настолько могущественного Ая странно небрежен в отношении своих снов. Не контролирует, не помнит – что уж говорить о том, чтобы ходить.  
А Фри и пользуется, причём чем дальше, тем больше. После обряда в Ирландии да последней размолвки – и вовсе без колебаний. Если Ая попробует упрекнуть, сначала ему придется признать, что и сам не чужд.   
На самом деле, конечно, дело в том, что если водить его по правильным местам, то отдыхается лучше. С их ритмом жизни – очень большой плюс.  
К Самайну Ае начинают сниться кошмары. Первые Фри успевает пресечь, но дальше становится всё сложнее: словно бы Ая сам питает эти сны, а не бежит от них.   
А тут ещё им объявили миссию на Хэллоуин, и самому бы удержаться по эту сторону, не войдя в ближайший зеленый холм за случайной зеленой же дверью.  
Так что к тридцатому числу у Фри нет сил деликатничать, скрывая своё присутствие: отвратительный сон слишком силен и тянет у Аи силы, жрёт, как не в себя. Фри окидывает взглядом незнакомые лица и страдальчески кривится.  
Только Ая может зубами и ногтями держаться за своё человеческое «я» - одновременно не вытаскивая из своей памяти болезненные образы, а вполне натурально призывая из-за грани двух весьма несвежих покойничков.  
\- Убирайтесь, - цедит Фри, вмешиваясь в их долгий болезненный разговор. – Ему убивать завтра.  
Мужчина в камуфляже скептически смотрит, но всё же берет спутника за плечо. Тот оборачивается – взлетают длинные ухоженные пряди, шелестят по роскошному шелку кимоно – и обещает одним взглядом вернуться ещё не раз.  
Катаны эти двое, впрочем, держат одинаково уверенно.  
Обсудить сон до миссии они не успевают.  
Операция несёт их за собой, тащит, бросает цели на их оружие – Дикая Охота собственной персоной, любо-дорого посмотреть. Черным Гримом, адской гончей, весело скалится Кэн. Сова над Хлоэ вьется совсем уж откровенно.   
Фри не ждёт плохого, совсем, хотя почти слышит в небесах за грозой тявканье собак и шум погони. Гон. В эту ночь Свита собирает свою жатву.  
Он забыл, что Самайн спрашивает со всех.   
Понять, как до минуты спланированная миссия выкинула Аю из общей цепочки на головы охраны, практически невозможно. Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание, что бегать от себя кое-кому больше нельзя.  
Ая замирает только тогда, когда упирается лопатками в стену. Фри с силой сжимает пальцы на собственном запястье – том самом, которое ещё помнит хватку кожаного ремня. Больше ему ничего нельзя.  
Оказывается, больше ничего и не нужно. Потому что Ая кривит губы и отталкивается от стены, что-то шепча, и видно, что в неверном свете у него несколько теней.  
\- Наконец-то, - сардонически цедит бывший военный.  
\- Когда же ты научишься смиряться, Ран-кун? - смеется второй.  
Высечь в камне, кровью написать на снегу – Самайн не просто спрашивает со всех. С некоторых он требует больше.


End file.
